The Killer's Sister
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: So what if Jeff the Killer had a little sister? And she was away when his story happened? I'm guessing not this but hey Everyone has a story. Also how do you think he will react when he finds out who she likes?
1. Found Her

div style="color: #2c3635; font-family:  
Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.5px;  
background-color: #fffffa;" The Killer's Sister ~/div 


	2. He's Alive!

Jeff was livid. He had always loved Annan's smile, it was filled with love and kindness. But now it looked like she never smiled anymore. Mind set, Jeff waited for the lights of the home to go out. Around 11:30 the final light went out. Taking his chance, Jeff climbed in through the living room window and began exploring the house. He cringed at the lack of pictures of him and his brother, Annan's pictures dominated the house in their place. He stalked up the stairs , opening doors and trying to find his baby sister. He found his parents sleeping peacefully and glared hatred at them as he closed their door and stormed away. The third door opened into a room absolutely covered in photos of him and Liu. All three of them stared back at him from different moments in time. And in the center was his lovely Annan, asleep in her bed covers tosed to the side and dried tear track on her cheeks. He walked closer to her but almost tripped over a shoe and caught himself on the desk. He looked up and saw a black notebook on the desk and curious he opened the book. The writing inside looked like his sister's so he began to read.  
' Journal,  
So this is my first entry. Father suggested it, figures it will help with the grief. He's taking me to a therapist tomorrow. You see my brothers are dead, murdered in fact, and my mother is in the hospital. I almost can't feel anything, I'm numb but only because I hurt so very much. I can barely breathe with out them. Liu he died so quickly, according to the police, but no one knows what happened to Jeff. They can't find his body anywhere. I wan't to believe he isn't dead that he just ran away after he got hurt but they say there is no way he's alive with the amount of blood left behind. Why couldn't i have been home? I could have saved them. Liu Jeff, FORGIVE ME!'  
Shocked he turned the pages and stop about half way through.  
' Journal,  
The doctor says that my hallucinations are a manifestation of my guilt. I don't believe him, I know it's my Jeff. He is angry at me , that is why he never talks to me or stays long. They upped the dosage of my meds again. Mother is worried about my cutting , I'm not. It is only right for me to be as mangled as Jeff must have been that night. I do it as penance and I will keep doing it until he forgives me.  
I am so sorry Jeff , I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you'

He flipped through the book until he reached blank paper. He was stunned, every entry ended with her begging him to forgive her. He was so upset and angry at the drugs and lies they fed her. He walked over to her bed and looked down at her sleeping form, her arms were littered with scars and bruises, some self inflicted other obviously not. Gently he brushed her silver hair back and saw a harrowing bruise on her cheek. Enraged he growled loudly, waking his baby sister.  
" J- Jeff," she mumbled when she caught sight of him. He sat gently beside her , knife hidden in his hoody pocket. He pet her hair gently and shushed her.  
" Shh, lil sis, tell me who did this to you," he asked softly trying not wake her more.  
" Court and Randy," she mumbled. Rage filled him at the names she listed off.  
" I wish you were really here, Jeff. I wish it wasn't just a dream," she said drifting back to sleep. Tucking her back in , he left a note her opened journal and left through the window. BEN was waiting outside for him, anxious to know how it went.  
"Well," he asked.  
" There will be death, Blood and death and pain," Jeff hissed.


	3. The tangled webs they wove

Annan Woke early, her sleep troubled and broken, more so than usual. Drowsy she thought on the only good dream she'd had. Jeff had come to her in her sleep , his face had been the same as it was after the accident except for the smile carved into his cheeks. He had brushed her hair back and asked who had hurt her just like he used to. She went to her desk to write down her one pleasant dream when she came across a note that was not hers in her journal.  
' It wasn't a dream Annan. I forgive you, I forgave you the instant it all went down. I love you lil' sis. No one will hurt you anymore. They Lied to you ANNAN , LIED.  
Jeff '  
She dropped the book and fell back on the floor. He was Alive, alive and breathing. Alive and not a mangled body abandoned in the woods to be eaten by animals, Alive. She shook slightly and began laughing and crying at the same time. He was ALIVE! Her eyes were blinded by tears of joy. She flipped to the next page in her journal and began to write.  
' Journal,  
Jeff is ALIVE! I saw him, he left me a note! He's ALIVE and he still loves me! I'm so happy only one thing darkens my mood, if Jeff is alive why did mom and dad tell me he was dead? They lied to me! Why would they do that? Why would they hurt me like that?'  
Angered she slammed the book closed and hunted her parents down. She found them in their room just barely awake. She kicked in the door and stood shaking in anger and rage. Her grey eyes were like rolling storm clouds and they could almost see the lightening flashing in her eyes. They began feel afraid that she had finally snapped from the guilt and depression, until she spoke.  
" You, you lied to me! Jeff is ALIVE. He was in my room last night, and he left me a note. Why would you lie to me about that ," she growled in hurt. Her parents knew then that it was so much worse than her snapping. She had found out the truth. They tried to calm her down and play off like they hadn't lied to her.  
" Annan, Annan sweety it was a dream, only a dream. Jeff died a year ago," her mother said. Her glare intensified and then they did see lightening flash in her eyes.  
" He wrote in my journal, Why would you lie to me," she said even lower.  
" Because Jeff killed Liu, he did that to you baby brother. He almost murdered your mother Annan see reason," her father said finally telling her the truth.  
" I bet she deserved it. I know Liu did leaving him alone with that monster. What did you do mother? Did you try to kill him when you saw he wasn't normal any more," she said her voice growing louder. The shamed look on her mother's face told her all she needed to know.  
" H-How could you say we deserved it Annan," her mother whimpered, " my poor Liu"  
" Poor Liu?! What about Poor Jeff? That bastard set him on fire! Burned him alive and scared him for ever. And then you had the balls to lie to me , to tell me he is dead and put me on medication so I don't question you, after you tried to kill him. god did you lie about Liu to," Annan asked getting angrier every minute.  
" What," her father said.  
" What about Liu is he really dead or are you just lying to me about him to," she growled out her hate growing .  
" No, Liu is dead Annan," her father answered.  
" I am done with you both. I'm leaving for good, I wish Jeff had killed you both, you bastards," she screamed as she ran out of the house. She ran to the park all the way to the gate into the forest and collapsed in a mess of tears. Her whole being was racked with sobs and painful gasps.  
" JEFF, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she wailed into the night as she pulled a razor from her pocket ready to end herself for believing their lies and not looking harder for him.  
"Annan, no don't do it," a male voice said. she turned her weary head and saw a man in a white mask with painted black feminine features.  
" W-why shouldn't I. I abandoned him, I left him alone when i fell for their lies and I stopped looking for him," she cried.  
" But he is waiting for you. He has missed you so terribly Annan. Yesterday he came happy and said that he had finally found his little sister. He was so excited," the man said. She dropped the razor and cried even harder. she stared blankly into the night sky as it began to rain, her arms tightly wrapped around herself . She cried in great heaving sobs and choked she felt arms wrap around her and shush her tears.  
" It's okay Ny, its okay Jeffy is here. Breathe little sister, breathe with me," Jeff said


End file.
